In the related art, a vehicle controller is known which includes a collision preventing device performing a collision avoiding operation. Regarding such a type of vehicle controller, for example, PTL 1 (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-015450 (JP 2010-015450 A) discloses a technique of controlling a collision preventing device so as to make it difficult to perform a collision avoiding operation when a vehicle takes turning behavior, thereby preventing an object on a curved road side such as a guard rail from being erroneously detected as an obstacle.